Correspondence
by MusicalMythology
Summary: Years after the fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, Godric recieves a surprising letter from his former best friend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling, who deserves every awesome thing that she got from it.**

* * *

><p>Salazar Slytherin sat at his desk, a quill in one hand, the other resting next to a blank sheet of parchment. He gazed out the window of his study, a smile curving his lips at the sight of his wife happily digging in the garden below, bustling around with the efficiency only acquired through years of practice. She tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind her ears before looking up and waving cheerfully at him. Salazar raised a hand in response before turning his attention back to the parchment sitting on his desk. He paused for a moment, arranging the words in his head, then began to write.<p>

_Godric_

_I have no doubt that this letter comes as a surprise, and I can only hope that it is not an overly unpleasant one. If you are anywhere near the state that I last saw you in, then I would not be shocked if this letter was flung into the fire the moment it arrived. But, on the chance that you are reading this, then I ask that you take the time to finish it._

_First of all, I must admit that I have some misgivings about the manner in which I left Hogwarts. I highly doubt that having a rather violent disagreement with another professor is setting a good example for the students. Due to the huge audience, my pride would not allow me to back down, and I can only assume that you were the same. This made our parting, to phrase it bluntly, terrible, and that same pride does not disappear easily; hence why it took me nigh on seven years to contact you. _

_I will also tell you that I do not only regret how I left the school, but I also miss teaching. Do not misunderstand me – my life is the most peaceful it has ever been, and for that I am grateful, but sometimes I wonder what would be happening if I was still at Hogwarts, and if there has yet been a student who has understood the correct use of gillyweed. _

_And now, for a change of subject. I am sure that you are wondering about Helga. Worry not; she is as stubbornly optimistic and out spoken as she ever was. You may be interested to learn that this no longer irritates me. Instead, I find it endearing. Although I suppose that is to be expected, considering that she is my wife now. We married soon after leaving Hogwarts, as it is considered improper for an unwed man and woman to live together. However, you need not fear that Helga is trapped in a loveless marriage. I have grown quite fond of her and she seems to feel the same, although I cannot understand why. But the main reason I wrote to you is not because of my marriage to Helga, nor does it concern Hogwarts. I apologize for sending you this information all at once, but I think you would prefer to find it out sooner as opposed to later._

_Godric, I am going to be a father. It is a daunting idea and I have not yet come to terms with it. There are so many emotions that people associate with this, but the ones I am experiencing are a strange mixture of elation and disbelief. You will understand when you are in my shoes, as I am sure you will be one day._

_One last thing I wish to address. Forgive my forwardness, but have you proposed to Rowena yet? Because if nothing between you has changed, then you may want to start by informing her of your feelings. I understand the importance of waiting until the right moment, but seven years is a long time._

_I wish you all the best and hope you are in good health._

_Salazar Slytherin_

Godric Gryffindor looked up from the letter and exhaled slowly. He drew his wand and cast a spell on the paper.

"Who would have thought?" He murmured when the message was proved to be genuine. Godric scanned the message again, chuckling at the bluntness of the last paragraph compared to the rest of the letter. Clearly Helga had been more of an influence on Salazar than he had realized. Godric carefully concealed the passage about Rowena before standing and exiting his office.

The halls were empty because of the summer break so Godric reached the library fairly soon. Rowena glanced up as he entered the room.

"Godric," she greeted him. "What brings you here?" Rowena frowned. "You seem…fidgety."

"I received a letter about half an hour ago." He informed her.

Rowena arched an eyebrow. "Is it important?"

"It is from Salazar."

There was a pause. "I see. May I?"

Godric held out the letter. Rowena took it and passed her wand over it. "It has a concealing charm on it." She noticed.

"Oh, I did that." Godric hastily told her before she could cast the counter-charm. At Rowena's inquiring gaze, he shifted uncomfortably. Deciding to get it over with, Godric began to tell Rowena how he really felt about her, all the while hoping desperately that she wouldn't hex him for not telling her earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an idea that popped into my head one day, so I decided to write it down. I'm thinking about continuing it with Godric's reply to Salazar's letter but I'm not sure yet. If you want me to continue or if you have any advice, let me know by leaving a review! <strong>


End file.
